


【BBFF】笼中鸟

by WallisMXLee



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallisMXLee/pseuds/WallisMXLee
Summary: 老福特搬文存档，黑化Billy短篇，囚禁





	【BBFF】笼中鸟

笼中鸟  
一个不用切开就是黑的Billy。  
没有超能力的世界。  
————————  
Freddy专注地看着桌上的蚂蚁，它们勤勤恳恳、忙忙碌碌地搬运着桌面上剩余的食物残渣。

他通过这样的办法来转移注意力，或许有一点用，或许是徒劳。

旁边的快完成的画作上支楞着几笔突兀的痕迹，画板的主人或许又急又气，他因为怎么也调试不好的一个颜色终于丧失了耐心，随手放肆地涂抹了几笔，结束了这张短命的作品。

Billy在这个时候进来了。

他温柔地收起那张惨不忍睹的画纸，顺手扔进了垃圾桶，然后把吃剩的餐盘摞起来放到了一边，小蚂蚁因为他的动作四散逃窜，Freddy终于恋恋不舍地收回了目光。

“你今天好早。”他说。

“不早了，”Billy说着帮他打开了灯，房间里一下子灯火通明，“太阳已经下山了。” 

Freddy像是不适应一样皱着鼻头眯起了眼睛，明明已经是个成年人，做这个动作时却还像十四岁的小男孩一样自然。

“Mary又问我，有没有找到你，”Billy解开了领带，脱下了外套，“我说没有。”

Freddy仿佛什么都没听到一样，纹丝不动。

“你想回去吗？”Billy半跪在他面前，将头靠到他的膝盖上，温柔的问。

这句话好像有某种魔力，Freddy怔怔的目光收回来了，他看着眼前这个高大的男人，突然不可遏制地发起抖来。

那些以为已经遗忘的记忆，像烈火舔舐过一样印在身上的鞭痕，珍珠一样滚落在地上的眼泪，濒临死亡般的快感，沉入最深海底前崩溃的救赎……

这个男人会用脚尖勾起他的下巴，用最坚韧的丝帛将他紧紧束缚，他的低语像恶魔的声音在耳边回荡，他扼住他的脖子给他最深的高潮。

“不……”Freddy颤抖的嗓子里挤出一个短促的音节，他的身体抖得像晚风里的烛火。

Billy温柔地擦去他的眼泪，像从前一样亲昵地揉了揉他的头发，笑道，“不回去就不回去，没关系的。”

“我会永远陪着你。”

他说着，很轻松地把Freddy拦腰抱了起来，像他们年少的时候开的那些玩笑，Billy每次都能稳稳地准确地抱住飞扑过来的Freddy。

Billy不是每天都来，Freddy知道，Billy每次来，只为一件事。

他被温柔地放在了床上。

Billy要去拿润滑剂，Freddy制止了他。

“不用，就这样进来，”他紧紧地攥着Billy的袖子，像攥着某种救赎。

Billy于是就那么进入了他。

很疼，是真的很疼。

没有任何润滑，鲜血的浸出伴随着撕裂的剧痛，Freddy一下子就哭出声了，他呜咽着，却咬着Billy肩头的衣服一声不吭。

疼痛像一根尖锐的针，搅在他脑子里带给他片刻的真实感和莫名的安宁。

Billy像是哄孩子一样温柔地拍着他的肩膀，嘴里喃喃着像是某种梦里的摇篮曲。

他的动作却猛烈又毫不留情，鲜血的润滑让他的进入逐渐顺畅，他俯身将Freddy放平在了床上，让自己的动作更加粗暴。

Freddy哭得很厉害，金属器皿撞击的声音丁零当啷地传来。

他一边哭一边执拗地望着天花板，强光让他眼睛酸涩而疼痛，明晃晃的光线下是Billy充满线条感的躯体，肌肉均称而有力，宽阔的背脊上有细密的汗珠沁出来，他的头垂在Freddy颈边，粗重难耐的喘息回荡在耳畔。

Freddy紧紧抱住了Billy。

“我只有你了。”他呜咽地说。

回应他的只有Billy更用力的撞击。

夜，很深了。

清晨，Billy无声无息地起床，穿好衬衣，打上领带，他刮掉胡子，对着镜子打理好自己的发型，然后微微朝领口袖口喷上一点香水，精神抖擞，他回到卧室，在沉睡的Freddy额头上落下一吻，关门，离开。

这间屋子像是从没有外人来过，除了空气中残留的若有若无的男士香水气息。

Freddy睡得很熟，他蜷起来像是在母亲的子宫里那样平和又恬静，脸上却带着道道干涸的泪痕。

太阳出来了。

晨光熹微，也照亮了他枯瘦脚踝上的金制镣铐。


End file.
